Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to user portable devices and, more particularly, to user portable devices utilizing machine vision functionality.
Description of the Related Art
Machine-vision-enabled devices employ various sensors to provide visual inertial sensing or stereoscopic vision functionality. Typically, the processing components that utilize data from these sensors process the information based on the assumption of a fixed geometric configuration between two or more of the sensors. Any changes in this inter-sensor geometric configuration thus can negatively impact the accuracy of the sensor data, which in turn negatively impacts the accuracy of the functionality provided by the processes utilizing the sensor data.